


"Please Daddy."

by whorekiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mentions of Bokuto - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Porn Watching, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, TENDOU SATORI IS NASTY, Texting, This is a sin, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorekiwa/pseuds/whorekiwa
Summary: Just read and find out ;)





	"Please Daddy."

It was a very peaceful day until Tendou texted Kuroo, probably about him and Oikawas sex life.

 

 **Tendouche** _Today at [3:10] PM_ :

Dude, help I think i have a daddy kink.

 

Kuroo almost spit out the beer he was drinking.

Replying a minute later:

 

 **Kuroo** _Today at [3:11] PM:_

Why are you telling ME this? Why arent you telling Oikawa (your boyfriend) this?

 

 **Tendouche** _Today at [3:14] PM:_

Oikawa isnt home from work yet and, I wanted to tell someone!

 

 **Kuroo** _Today at [3:16] PM:_

Ok? How the fuck am I supposed to help with your daddy kink??

 

 **Tendouche** _Today at [3:16] PM:_

I dont know.. Not really help but come the fuck over here and watch

Oikawa fuck my brains out while i call him daddy. :)

 

 **Kuroo** _Today at [3:18] PM:_

I really fucking hate you but, text me when you want me to come over. -_-

 

 **Tendouche** _Today at [3:18] PM:_

Maybe leave right now? Oikawa is supposed to come home in a few minutes and

it takes you like 10 to get here right?

 

 **Kuroo** _Today at [3:21] PM:_

Yeah im coming!

 

"Babe! I'm homeee!" Oikawa yells out. Him and Tendou were pretty rich.

They were living in a modern size home that sometimes got trashed when they held parties.

"Baby!" Tendou whines. "I missed you sooo much. We gotta talk." Tendou said quickly.

Oikawa had a confused look on his face. Why was his boyfriend acting so weird?

Tendou dragged Oikawa to the couch, feeling nervous for what he was about to say.

Tendou rubbed Oikawas thigh gently then, started speaking. 

"Oikawa.. I have a huge daddy kink. I wanna ride your fat juicy cock

and call you daddy until i lose my voice." Tendou said seductively.

 

"So you wanna call me daddy.. while i fuck you..?" Oikawa said carefully.

Tendou nodded. Oikawa smirked. He quickly started stripping off his

and Tendous clothes. They paused when they heard a knock at the door.

Tendou smirked and ran to open the door with no shirt. It was Kuroo.

He was dressed in Adidas sweatpants and an old sweatshirt that said Nekoma on it.

"I came to watch sex." Kuroo said proudly. Satori invited him in. Kuroo slowly walked

in when he saw Oikawa staring weirdly at him. He awkwardly took a seat in the closest chair to

the couch. Tendou spoke up. "Babe.. I invited Kuroo to come and watch us have sex..

I hope you don't mind." Oikawa was silent for what seemed like a year.

 

"Ok, but don't soften up." Oikawa said bluntly.

Tendou nodded swiftly. He walked to couch slowly removing

his sweatpants, freeing his bouncing cock. Tendou didn't wear underwear,

and that's what Oikawa loved. Eyeing his fat cock, Oikawa the same removed

his skinny jeans and his boxers, watching his cock spring free. Kuroo whistled.

Oikawa shooting him a dirty look. They were both now butt naked. Oikawa smirked evilly.

"Princess come and suck daddy's cock, will you?" "Yes daddy." Tendou replied already

latching his mouth to the head of his cock. Oikawa moaned loudly while Tendou

took all of him in. " F- fuck babe.. Feels so good. Sucking daddy's cock like the

slut you are." Oikawa laughed and Kuroo moaned at that sentence.

 

Oikawa gripped Tendou's red spiky hair, pulling him deeper onto his cock.

Tendou grazed at Oikawa's cock with his teeth. Oikawa's moan sounding almost

pornographic. "AH YES!" Oikawa yelled. Tendou moaning around his cock. 

"Princess i'm gonna shoot my load down your throat. Your going to swallow

it like a good slut aren't you?" Tendou and Kuroo moaned at Oikawa's dirty talk.

Oikawa screamed as he shot his hot sticky load down Tendou's throat.

Letting go of his grip on Tendou's hair, Oikawa asked Kuroo to grab the lube 

off their nightstand. Tendou was still breathing hard from sucking Oikawa's cock.

Oikawa slicked up his cock and motioned Tendou to his lap.

 

Tendou centered Oikawa's cock with his hole and sank down.

"Aww princess what happened to that daddy kink of yours huh?

and you wanting to scream daddy while you ride my fat cock?"

 

Tendou raised himself and slammed down on Oikawa's cock.

"AH YES DADDY!" Tendou screamed. Tendou kept bouncing

up and down on Oikawa's cock. "O- oh shit daddy. Your cock

feels so good inside my asshole filling me up nicely. Its so big 

it may tear my asshole open! Da-" Tendou got cut off when

Oikawa picked him up and slammed him on his cock right against his prostate.

"OH SHIT DADDY IM GONNA CUM!" Tendou moaned so load and long. 

"Come on princess cum for me! Cum for me like the good slut you are,

c'mon shoot your load everywhere!" Oikawa said sternly. 

Barely a second later Tendou was cumming for what seemed like

a minute. Oikawa still abusing his prostate. "Yes daddy fuck me harder

make me cum 3 more times and dirty up this couch. oh shit!"

 

Kuroo excused himself and ran off to the bathroom. 

He started to roughly jerk himself off. Moaning 

Oikawa's name and thinking about what he just heard and saw.

Kuroo let out a strangled moan when he came in long ribbons 

all over his hand. 

 

By the time Kuroo came back Satori was on all fours

moaning "daddy" like a mantra. 

 

Oikawa was roughly fucking into him making him jump 

with each thrust. Tooru gave Kuroo a little smirk 

and thrusted into Tendou so hard he came on the spot.

Oikawa still harshly abusing his prostate.

 

Kuroo quietly cried out. "Aww lucky Tendou." He whispered quietly.

 

"Ah yes my little slut. Loves being fucked like a fuck toy." 

 

Tendou's moan was loud and long, it was music to OIkawa's ears.

"You're so filthy Satori. My filthy slut. With your asshole practically sucking

me in." Oikawa giggled.

 

"Please daddy! Please fuck me harder! Bury your cock

deep inside my dirty asshole! Please daddy please!"

 

Oikawa's thrust were getting weak. 

He was so close to his orgasm. 

 

"Princess i have to cum. Can i cum in your

asshole and dirty it up even more?" Oikawa ask innocently.

 

"Please daddy please cum in my dirty asshole.

I wanna feel your hot sticky cum in my ass all day."

 

That was it for Oikawa. He came in Tendou's asshole

letting out a choked moan. He quickly pulled out of Tendou's

hole and pushed in a butt plug, wanting his cum to stay in there.

 

 

Kuroo bit his fist as he felt another orgasm coming.

He came letting out a soft and quiet moan.

He felt the hot sticky liquid is hit boxers. He giggled softly.

 

Oikawa and Tendou were now sitting on the couch

roughly kissing each other. It was all tongue and teeth.

Kuroo quickly sat up in the chair and clapped.

 

"Amazing kiddos! Who knew you two were so perverted?"

 

Oikawa and Satori slowly pulled away from each other.

"You know Kuroo your a little perverted too. Like

all those times when i came too watch you and Bokuto have sex?"

 

"Whatever." Kuroo said bluntly.

 

"Now if you don't mind me and Tendou are

gonna watch some porn and cuddle." Oikawa said

reaching for a laptop. "You're welcome to stay and

watch that if you like too." Oikawa said teasingly.

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

"No thanks pervert, i rather be at home and cuddle

with Bokuto than be here and watch you two 

be disgusting!"

 

"Ok have fun at home Kuroo!"

Kuroo walked out the door.

 

"Hes great isn't he?" Tooru said

to Tendou. He got a loud snore in response.

 

"Welp looks like i'm watching porn by myself."

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST TIME WRITING FAN FIC SORRY FOR MISTAKES  
> OI IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO NASTY


End file.
